Hime Shirayuki / Cure Princess
ist die Pretty Cure des Mutes und des Windes, die ein Mitglied des Teams [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] ist. Ihre Symbole sind unter anderem Federn und Kreise. Cure Princess ist das Alter Ego der Prinzessin des Blue Sky Königreichs Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky, oder kurz . Äußere Erscheinung thumb Cure Princess hat hellbalue Haare, die sie zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden hat. Um den linken Zopf ist eine blaue Schleife gebunden, vor der eine kleine, goldene Krone sitzt. Cure Princess trägt blaue Kreis-förmige Ohrringe, die aus jeweils zwei Kreisen bestehen; einer Außen und einer Innen. Cure Princess trägt eine schwarze Weste mit goldenen Streifen. Der Kragen der Weste ist blau und an ihr ist die goldene Pretty Cure Brosche befestigt, an der Princess' dunkelblaue Krawatte angebracht ist. Auf der Höhe des breitesten Teil der Krawatte ist ein dicker, weißer Streifen zu sehen. Der Teil, unter der Krawatte, der von den goldenen Streifen umrandet wird, ist weiß, wie auch Cure Princess' Ärmel, die aus weißen Rüschen bestehen. Am Ende der Weste sind weiße Rüschen angebracht und auf dem Rücken ist eine besondere weiße Schleife angebracht, die sich im Kampf zu Flügeln verwandelt, mit denen die Cures fliegen können. An eine der goldenen Linien ist Princess' PreChanMirror angebracht. Cure Princess trägt einen blauen Rock mit weißen Rüschen, und weiße Stiefeletten, mit goldenen Linien und dunkelblauen Schleifen, die am oberen Teil der Stiefeletten festgemacht sind. Princess trägt hellblaue Armschützer, die Richtung Ellenbogen einen weiße Rüschen haben. Um ihr linkes Handgelenk trägt sie ihr LovePreBrace. Cure Princess thumb|220px Der blaue Wind der am Himmel tanzt! Cure Princess! 天空に舞う青き風！キュアプリンセス！！ Tenkū ni mau aoki kaze! Kyua Purinsesu! Cure Princess ist Hime Shirayukis Pretty Cure Alter Ego. Cure Princess, sie Pretty Cure des Mutes, besitzt die Kraft des Windes und wird in der Regel von Kreisen und Federn repräsentiert. Cure Princess besitzt ihr LovePreBrace, mit dem sie ihre Attacken einsetzen kann. Attacken Für Cure Princess' andere Attacken siehe Cure Princess: Sub-Attacks *'Blue Happy Shoot:' Cure Princess' erste Attacke, die sie mit ihrem LovePreBrace einsetzen kann um die Saiarks zu besiegen. Zuerst beschwört Princess die Kräft des Mutes in dem sie ihr LovePreBrace gen Himmel richtet. Danach dreht sie die Scheibe des Braces und dessen Herz beginnt blau zu leuchten. Sie schlägt einmal auf das Herz ihres LovePreBrace und beschwört anschließend zwei große, hellblaue Kreise, während sie "Pretty Cure! Blue Happy...". Zuletzt schlägt sie die Kreise in Richtung des Saiarks und beendet ihre Attacke mit "Shoot!". Der Saiark wird getroffen und von der Attack besiegt. *'Twin Miracle Power Shoot:' Eine Attacke die nur Cure Lovely and Cure Princess miteinander verwenden können. Twin Miracle Power Shoot erinnert an die beiden Einzel-Attacken Blue Happy Shoot und Pinky Love Shoot. Zu Beginn beschwören die beiden jeweils die Kräfte der Liebe und die des Mutes in dem sie ihr LovePreBrace gen Himmel richten. Anschließend drehen beiden die Scheiben ihres Braces und rufen gemeinsam "Hier kommt deine Glück-Lieferung!". Sie rufen "Happy~!" und erzeugen jeweils ihre Zeichen (ein Herz für Lovely und Kreise für Princess). Die beiden Symbole vereinigen sich und Lovely und Princess schießen die Energie auf den Saiark während sie "Pretty Cure! Twin Miracle Power Shoot!" rufen. Lovely und Princess landen vor dem getroffenen Saiark und beenden die Attacke mit den Worten, "Happiness Charge!". *'Happiness Big Bang:' Eine Gruppen-Attacke der vier Pretty Cures, für die sie den Shining Make Dresser benötigen. Ribbon und Glassan rufen den Shining Make Dresser mit den Worten "Kommt zusammen, ihr Gefühle des Glücks! Werdet stärker, unschuldige Gedanken!". Die Kräfte von Ribbon und Glassan vereinigen sich und verwandeln sich in den Shining Make Dresser, sobald Lovely und die anderen "Erstrahle! Shining Make Dresser!" rufen. Die vier greifen nach den Stiften des Dressers und betätigen die vier Blätter des Kleeblatts innerhalb des Dressers. Anschließend erhalten Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Cure Honey und Cure Fortune ein Make Over und Princess zeichnet mit ihrem Stift das Symbol des Flügels und schießt es auf den Spiegel des Dressers. Der Dresser leuchtet anschließend auf und verleiht den Vier größere Flügel, Lovely "Liebe,", Princess "Zusammen mit Mut", Honey "und Nettigkeit" und Fortune "und Glück vereint!", rufen. Cure Fortune und die anderen ziehen anschließend mit ihrem Stift kleine Kreise vor dem Spiegel des Dressers und die sechs Punkte im Spiegel scheinen nach einander auf. Sie rufen gemeinsam "Überliefert es an alle, die Explosion des Glücks!" und erwecken damit die wahre Macht des Shining Make Dresser, die ihnen ermöglicht ein großen Buntes Herz zu erzeugen, dass sie verwenden können um die Saiarks zu besiegen. Zum Abschluss rufen die Cures "Pretty Cure, Happiness Big Bang!". Cure Princess' Verwandlung Um sich zu verwandeln benötigt Hime ihren PreChanMirror. Am Anfang der Verwandlung öffnet sich der PreChanMirror und zeigt Himes Spiegelbild. Eine Stimme ruft währenddessen "Es ist Zeit sich zu Verwandeln!", und Hime ändert anschließend ihre Frisur. Ihre Haare sind nun zu Zöpfen zusammen gebunden. Hime befestigt anschließend ihre Pretty Cure Karten am PreChanMirror und schiebt die Karten in den Spiegel. Sie dreht an der kleinen Disco-Kugel und ruft dabei, "Pretty Cure, Rollende Spiegel Verwandlung!" Anschließend beginnt ihre Verwandlung. Sie hält den Spiegel ein paar Mal vor sich und Herzen erscheinen, die sie über ihre Fäuste stülpt; ihre Armbänder formen sich aus den blauen Herzen. Ähnlich wie bei den Händen, tauchen an ihren Füßen Herzen auf, in die sie rein läuft und die anschließend zu ihren Stiefeletten und Strümpfen werden. Als nächstes erscheint ihr kleines Krönchen mit einer blauen Schleife, die sich an ihrem linken Zopf befestigt. Nachdem ihre Ohrringe erschienen sind, springt sie in ein großen hellblaues Herz, das ihr restliches Outfit erscheinen lässt. Hime nimmt anschließend ihren Mantel ab und zeigt ihr neues Outfit her. An ihrem Rücken erscheint eine hellblaue Schleife und ihren PreChanMirror befestigt sie am Ende ihrer Weste. Das letzte Herz erscheint, das sich an ihrem linken Handgelenk in ihr LovePreBrace verwandelt. Als letztes stellt sie sich mit "Der blaue Wind der am Himmel tanzt! Cure Princess!" vor. Sherbet Ballet ist eine Alternative Form von Cure Princess, die sie dank den Sherbet Ballet PreCards erhält. Cure Princess kann in dieser Form die Attacken Arabesque Shower und "Blizzard En Tournant" verwenden. Die Sherbet Ballet Form kam das erste Mal in der vierten Folge vor. Sherbet Ballet besitzt die Kraft des Eises. In dieser Form hat Cure Princess den Großteil ihrer Haare zu einen Herz-förmigen Dutt gebunden. Der Dutt wird von einer blauen Herz-Brosche mit weißer Umrandung festgehalten. Die restlichen Haare sind offen, spalten sich jedoch noch auf Höhe ihres Nackens auf. Cure Princess trägt Make Up und trägt weiße Ohrringe, die wie Flügel aussehen. Um ihren Hals trägt sie ein hellblaues Band an dem ein kleiner Flügel angenäht ist. Entsprechend des Namens trägt Cure Princess ein lila Tutu auf dessen Brust ein lila Herz mit goldener Umrandung genäht ist. Weiße Flügelchen sind unter das Herz genäht. Die etwas hellere Mitte des Kleids, die man direkt unter dem Herz sehen kann, ist mit weißen Halbkreisen, die auf das Kleid genäht wurden, umrandet. Die Halbkreise laufen spitz nach unten zu und enden vor der goldenen Linie, die den oberen Teil des Tutus von Rest abgrenzt. An dieser goldenen Linie sind ein dunkel blauer Kristall sowie ihr PreChanMirror angebracht. Der Rock des Tutus hat drei Schichten: eine kurze, weiße Schicht aus Rüschen und darunter zwei große, lila Schichten. Cure Princess trägt weiße Strumpfhosen und lila Balettschuhe, an denen große, weiße Rosen angebracht sind. Sie trägt lila-transparente Puffärmel die mit goldenen Verzierungen die Oberarme umschließen. Um ihr rechtes Handgelenk trägt sie ein Armband, das genau gleich wie ihre lila-transparente Puffärmel aussehen und um ihr linkes Handgelenk trägt sie ihr LovePreBace. Macadamia Hula Dance thumb|220px ist eine Alternative Form von Cure Princess, die sie dank den Macadamia Hula Dance PreCards erhält. Cure Princess kann in dieser Form die Attacken Hawaiian Alohaloe und "Blizzard En Tournant" verwenden. Die SMacadamia Hula Dance Form kam das erste Mal in der sechsten Folge vor. Macadamia Hula Dance besitzt die Kraft der Blumen. In dieser Form hat Cure Princess ihre Haare zu geflochtenen Zöpfen zusammengebunden, wobei ein kurzer Teil ihrer Haare offen bleibt. Sie trägt zwei weiße Blumen im Haar, die ihre Zöpfe zusammen halten. Dazu trägt sie weiße Blumen Ohrringe deren Mitte einen grünen Punkt haben. Cure Princess trägt ein weiß-grünes Rüschenkleid, das Rüschen-Ärmel hat. Diese Ärmel haben zwei Schichten, eine obere weiße und die darunter liegende grüne Schicht, und laufen auf das grüne Herz, das in die Mitte des Kleids, auf Höhe von Cure Princess' Brust genäht wurde, zu. Das Herz hat gelbe Umrandungen und zeigt eine gelbe Blume in der Mitte. Vom Herz, bis runter zu den Hüften erstreckt sich eine gelbe Linie, die das sonst weiße Kleid in zwei teilt. Um ihre Hüften trägt Cure Princess einen Gürtel aus weißen Blumen, an dem der PreChanMirror befestigt ist, wobei auf den Blumen eine grüne Schleife genäht wurde, auf der auch wieder eine grüne Blume sitzt. Das Kleid hat einen großen, grünen Rock, der etwas an die Blätter von Blumen erinnern. Darüber ist eine Schicht aus weißen Rüschen. Sie trägt grüne Schuhe und ein Kranz aus Blumen um ihre Knöcheln gebunden. Um ihr rechtes Handgelenk trägt sie ein Armband aus weißen Blumen und um ihr linkes Handgelenk ihr LovePreBeace. Innocent Form :Siehe Innocent Form Cure Princess erhält ihre Innocent Verwandlung das erste Mal in Folge 34, nachdem ihre Gedanken auf den Shining Make Dresser übergegangen sind. In dieser Form kann sie zum einen, zusammen mit ihren Partnern, die Attacke Innocent Purification einsetzen, zum anderen aber auch alleine die Attacke Princess Windy Wink verwenden. In dieser Form hat Cure Princess ihre Haare, die nun heller und viel länger sind, wieder zu Zöpfen zusammen gebunden. Sie trägt eine weiße Schleife im Haar, auf die ein goldenes Herz genäht wurde. Sie trägt Make Up und Ohrringe, die aus zwei Kreisen bestehen. Princess trägt statt ihrer schwarzen Veste ein weißes Kleid. Sie trägt eine Art Sailor-Kragen, der komplett weiß ist, so wie der Rest der oberen Hälfte ihres Kleids. Am Kragen ist eine weiße Schleife, sowie die goldene Pretty Cure Brosche, angebracht. Das Kleid hat Ärmel, die aus einer Schicht Rüschen bestehen. Der Rock ist vom Rest des Kleids durch ein hellblaues Band, an den weiße Rüschen und eine kleine goldene Kugel angenäht ist, abgetrennt. Er besteht aus zwei Schichten, die jeweils in zwei Farben eingefärbt sind. Die erste Schicht ist pink und gelb, entsprechend Cure Lovelys und Cure Honeys, während die zweite Schicht lila und blau, entsprechend Cure Fortunes und Cure Princess', ist. Beide Schichten weisen Rüschen auf, die an die Unterseite der Schichten genäht wurden. Die weißen Stiefel dieser Form reichen bis zu den Knien. Weiße Schleifen sind knapp unter den Rüschen der Stiefel angebracht. Cure Princess trägt lange, weiße Handschuhe mit Rüschen, ihr LovePreBrace um den linken Arm und hat ein paar fast durchsichtige, blaue Flügel, die etwas an Schleifen erinnern. Wissenswertes Galerie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Cures Kategorie:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!